


First Prime Outtakes

by LadyRa



Series: The First Prime Universe [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Prime outtakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Prime Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> When I cut a scene that is five or more pages, I tend to keep them, just in case. I had quite a few of these for First Prime, and have been sitting on them for years. All of a sudden, lately, I've been getting feedback again for First Prime, so I thought I'd drag these out and share them. They're all disconnected and some of them end abruptly, but I'm hoping they are fun to read.

Outtake 1: 

This is a scene where Daniel has to deal with some homophobia but ends up befriending the guy. My betas felt like I was telling the same story over and over again that Daniel was wonderful. LOL. I can't help it, I think he is. So, out it went. On with the outtake:

"Are you the faggot?"

Daniel furrowed his brow at the question, shut his locker door, and turned to face the speaker. "I beg your pardon?" He'd been cleaning it out, no longer needing it now that he was living on base.

"Are you the faggot?" the man before him sneered.

Junior was searching his memory for the meaning of the word. Things were going to go from awkward to bad in a hurry. "If you're asking if I'm in love with another man, then the answer is yes," Daniel said carefully, doing his best to keep the word from Junior.

Which was, needless to say, impossible. Daniel found out it wasn't easy to hide a word you're thinking about. Like trying to shove an elephant under the sofa.

"Since when does the Air Force let fucking queers into the program?" the man persisted in an ugly tone of voice, ending Daniel's forlorn hope that perhaps the man wasn't using the word faggot in a pejorative sense. 

"Um," said Daniel. "You know, you really don't want to do this." He could feel Junior getting riled up. It wouldn't take long before there was a crowd in here, all after this man's blood. "I'm guessing you're new on base?"

The man shoved him against the locker. "We're not talking about me."

Barely restraining Junior, Daniel said, "You really, really don't want to do this."

"Who's going to stop me, faggot?"

That was it. Daniel could feel Junior surge into control, saw the look on the man's face as his eyes glowed, as his fist shot out grabbing his collar, lifting him a foot of the floor. "You dare to touch Daniel Jackson?" Junior said with all the anger and arrogance a Goa'uld could put in their voice. 

And then, bam, SG-3, Jack and Teal'c burst into the locker room. "Junior," Daniel complained. "You really need to stop doing this. I wasn't in any danger. Remind me to read you the story about The Boy Who Cried Wolf."

"He touched you." Junior said, fuming.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jack asked. "Daniel? Greg?"

Teal'c stormed to Daniel's side and relieved him of Junior's victim, holding him tightly.

The man, or Greg, as Daniel now assumed his name was, wasn't a complete idiot. He knew he'd screwed up big time. "Colonel O'Neill?" Greg said, his voice cracking. 

Daniel needed to decide if the guy was salvageable, or if they'd be better suited sending him packing. "Jack," he said, "is this one of the pilots from your list?"

"Yeah," Jack said in a disgusted tone of voice. "He was." No one missed the past tense.

"Why'd you pick him?" Daniel asked.

"He's a great pilot, and I thought…" Again, the past tense was obvious. "…he had some smarts." 

"I do," the man squeaked out past the hand Teal'c had at his throat.

"No," Daniel said. "Not really. You foolishly forced a situation when you didn't have any of the facts." He glanced at Jack. "Apparently my homosexual lifestyle doesn't appeal to Greg." Catching Greg's eyes, he said, "Oh, and by the way, my lover? He's the big man coming perilously close to throttling you."

"Shall I dispose of him for you, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel bit back a smile, looking as if he was thinking the offer over.

"Colonel?" Greg bit out hysterically, staring at Jack, his eyes wild.

Jack sighed, then waved a hand at Teal'c. "You better put him down. If you kill him there'll be too much damn paperwork." He looked like that was the only reason he'd pulled Teal'c off.

Teal'c very reluctantly released him, but he stayed close, looming.

The door slammed open again and Claude was there, followed by Generals Hammond and Vidrine. Everyone except Daniel, Teal'c and Jack stood a little straighter, and SG-3 and Greg saluted.

"At ease," Hammond snapped out. "Would someone please explain to me what's going on? Dr. Bausch seemed to feel that Dr. Jackson was in some danger."

Daniel grumbled at Junior. He slapped a hand over his face. This was growing more embarrassing by the second. He sighed, then let his hand drop, facing Hammond. "It was just a misunderstanding, General."

He noticed Greg, who had been looking increasingly nervous, suddenly began to look calculating. Daniel realized he'd made a slight mistake, letting the man think Daniel had something to hide. Fortunately it was one easily rectified. "He was enquiring about my lifestyle choices," Daniel said vaguely.

"He's a homophobic ass," Jack clarified, just in case Hammond didn't get it.

When Hammond turned a disapproving look on Greg, the calculating look was gone, replaced by the look of a man who knows he's on a one-way trip to the Artic. Daniel felt sort of sorry for him. Maybe he was salvageable.

"Uh oh, "Paul said. "Daniel's got that look in his eye."

"What look would that be?" Hammond inquired.

"The one that says he's thinking about being really nice and respectful to this guy."

Jack snorted, and Hammond bit back a grin.

Daniel frowned at them both, and then at Paul. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Son," Hammond said to Daniel. "I'll give you two choices. You can sit down with Captain Waterson and have a talk with him, or just say the word and he'll be given new orders and escorted off the base."

"I'll talk to him," Daniel said quickly. Then he looked at Greg, "Is it all right if I talk to you?"

He didn't miss Jack rolling his eyes or the assorted disbelieving chuckles behind him. Greg just looked like he'd been handed a lifeline. "Sure. Sure."

"Okay," Daniel said. He turned to everyone and made a polite pushing motion with the back of his hands. "You all can leave now. Thanks for coming to my rescue. Again. I'll talk to Junior."

Paul said, "Eric and I will be right outside." People began leaving until there was just Daniel, Greg, Jack and Teal'c.

"I will stay," Teal'c said.

Daniel smiled at him lovingly. "Good, I want you to."

"I'm staying, too," Jack said.

With a frown, Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'm staying," Jack said in a don't-argue-with-me tone.

Daniel sighed. "He won't feel as comfortable with you here, Jack."

"Too bad, Daniel." Jack moved to the bench across from them and sat down. "I don't care if he's uncomfortable. I'm the one who brought him here; I'm responsible for him."

Greg turned to Jack. "Sir, I don't understand. Isn't this a military base?"

"It is," Jack said.

"Then why is..." he jerked his head in Daniel's direction, "…he even here?"

Daniel could feel Junior getting riled again. "Don't even think about it." he said sternly. "I am in no danger. I will survive having someone who is ignorant think badly of me. If you attack everyone like that, I will become feared by humans."

Junior felt confused. His mission was clear. Protect Daniel at all costs. Promising Junior he'd try to explain later, Daniel tuned in to Jack.

"He," Jack said, with a finger jab toward Daniel, "is the Numero Uno around here. Daniel was right. You were stupid."

Daniel lifted a finger. "I didn't actually say he was stupid, I said he was foo…"

"He was stupid, Daniel. He decided you were the enemy and went up against you without knowing fuckall about what was up around here." He scowled at Greg. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Daniel frowned at Jack, annoyed that his friend seemed to be more aggravated about Greg's strategic decisions than the actual content of his attack. "Jack."

Jack waved him off, still focused on Greg. "And since when are you homophobic, anyway? Isn't your sister gay?"

Daniel's eyebrows went up and he stared at Greg. He straddled a bench and sat down. Teal'c sat down behind him. Daniel smiled to himself. He loved the sense of his mate's solid presence behind him.

"She's dead," Greg said in a tightly controlled voice. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jack said sincerely. "I liked Jenny, and I know she was all you had left of your family, but what's that got to do with this?"

"He looks sad and afraid," Junior observed. "He is like Claude was."

"Yes, he is," Daniel said, proud of his Goa'uld for looking past the easy judgment. 

Curious instead of angry, Junior took control and asked, "Do you believe Daniel Jackson is responsible for the death of your sister?"

Greg took a step back and sent a nervous look at Jack. "What is that? Why are his eyes glowing and his voice going all deep like that?"

"That," Jack said, "is Junior. And that's all you need to know right now until I know if you're staying. Answer him."

"My sister was at a gay club and a man there had a gun and killed five people, my sister included."

"I grieve for you," Junior said, "but Daniel Jackson did not kill your sister."

"A gay man killed my sister," Greg said between gritted teeth.

"Daniel Jackson did not kill your sister. Only one man out of countless others killed your sister. He is the only one who deserves your anger," Junior said reasonably.

"Is this man still alive?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes," Greg bit out. "He walked on a technicality."

Junior searched Daniel's memories for what that meant. His eyes glowed. "Because you were denied justice you condemn others unjustly? Your actions cause enmity where it does not belong. You attack the innocent as a means to punish the guilty." 

Junior glanced at Jack. "Jack," he said, "Daniel tells me that this is a behavior often engaged in by your people. Is this true?"

"Yeah," Jack said sadly. "We're pretty fucked up. You've seen our history. You know what we're capable of."

"You are also capable of much love and forgiveness," Junior told Jack. "And Daniel Jackson is one who takes enmity and turns it into friendship." He turned to Greg. "Are you capable of this? Are you able to see with clear eyes or do you choose to continue to allow your anger to lead you?"

"Your people?" Greg asked. He turned to Jack. "I don't understand. Who is he? Is he…is he human?"

Jack just pointed at Junior. "You need to answer his question. Time to fish or cut bait."

"Thank you, Junior, you were very eloquent," Daniel said, his admiration boundless. "But may I speak now?"

Junior willingly complied. 

"Jack," Daniel said. "He can't just answer the question like that. He's angry and he's hurting. He needs some time to work through things."

"I'm not telling him not to grieve. Trust me, I know what it's like to lose someone you love. But, I need to know he's not gonna be taking it out on you or anyone else he thinks is different or pushes his buttons. This isn't the place for someone like that. And you know that. Junior sure as hell knows that."

Daniel did know that, but he also truly believed that people deserved the opportunity for growth and change. "Greg," he said, "I'm sorry about your sister. I'm sorry someone killed her. I'm sorry someone gave no thought to tearing someone you dearly loved out of your life. If I had the power, I would find a way to return her to you." 

He reached back and took Teal'c's hand. "Teal'c and I are warrior mates. I count myself extraordinarily fortunate that he loves me this way. We live here on base, openly. There may be some that disapprove but if they do, they keep it a secret."

"And if they don't," Jack said, "they find themselves someplace cold, or someplace warm with really large mosquitoes." 

"Why is it allowed here?" Greg asked, not angrily. Daniel thought he was more bewildered than anything.

Jack let out a short laugh. "Because people are too busy having their minds blown on a daily basis by the stuff that goes on around here to give a shit as to who loves who. It's all about relativity, Waterson. And it doesn't hurt knowing that Teal'c will tear anyone apart who gives Daniel crap."

Greg gave Teal'c a nervous look, then glanced at Daniel and Jack. Daniel wished he knew what the man was thinking. 

"He is sorry, Daniel, but does not know how to say it," Junior informed him. 

"You can tell that?"

"He is feeling it very strongly, and you wished to know."

"Okay. Listen. I'm glad you told me, but you really shouldn't have. People's feelings are their own. They're private."

"This was important to you. You wished to welcome him but lacked information. Now you have it." 

"Hey, Jackson," Jack snapped. "You done talking to Junior?"

Daniel frowned at Jack. But then he smiled at Greg. "Would you like to start over?" He held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. Please call me Daniel."

Greg looked at his extended hand then reached out with his own, clasping Daniel's. "I'm Captain Gregg Waterson. My friends call me Greg."  
Outtake 2:

This scene was replaced by the one by the tank when Castiel brings Dean and Sam back as Zeus is dying. They want to try to convince Dean and Sam to stay. I jettisoned this one, deciding it was going to take way too long to get anywhere and I had Zeus dying in the infirmary. So, I put the scene back in the infirmary and the rest is history. LOL. By the way, I love Dean and Jack together. There's another outtake of the two of them together. I liked their dynamic. This one ends a bit abruptly. Sorry about that! On to the outtake:

 

Dean didn’t look like he believed Daniel in the slightest. “Let’s go to a conference room,” he said in angry tones.

“May I call for someone?” Daniel asked.

“I have already done so,” Castiel said.

“You know,” Jack said, “I get that you’re all powerful, but some decisions aren’t yours to make. All the people on this base report to me. Not to you. I need them to understand that. You taking charge every time you’re here will undermine that.”

“I apologize,” Castiel said. “I believed time was of the essence.”

“It is,” Jack conceded. “But you might not choose who we would choose.” Sean Lightfoot walked into the infirmary at that moment, and Jack was impressed. “Or then again, maybe you would.” If he’d had to pick anyone to sit with Zeus it would have been Sean or Claude. A quick glance at Daniel showed that he was pleased with Castiel’s choice.

“It is an honor to meet you,” Sean said to Castiel.

“Great,” Dean said. “Glad to hear it. Can we go?” His eyes flicked over to where Zeus lay in the tank.

Jack heard the sound of wings flapping, even if Castiel’s wings weren’t moving. He just had time to send a message to Fidus through Tana’oa, for he and Sean to sit with Zeus. Then, the five of them were in the main conference room where Castiel had popped into before with Zeus in hand.

Daniel wobbled on his feet for a moment, then he took a seat, Jack following suit. Dean and Sam sat next to each other, while Castiel stood behind them both.

It was Daniel who started. “First, we owe you an apology.” This was directed at Dean. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am that we put you through that.”

Dean waved him off. “Forget it. Get to the other stuff.”

“All right,” Daniel said. “But, first, as a sign of good faith, I want you to know that we’ve had every record of your alleged criminal activities purged from any system we had access to.”

“Or could hack into,” Jack said. “Which is most of them.”

“Probably all of them,” Daniel said. “We’ve also got you listed as deep undercover for Homeland Security, routed through us, so if you are arrested for anything, it will come directly to us.”

“What’s that mean, exactly?” Sam asked.

“What it means,” Jack said, “is that you can walk out that door, right now, if you want, and no one’s going to bother you. Ever. We’ll make sure of it.”

“Just like that?” Dean asked, suspiciously. “I thought we knew too much.”

“Trust needs to start someplace,” Daniel said. “You do know too much, and you also have a power on your side,” Daniel gestured toward Castiel, “that we have no defense against. But, we also believe that you mean us no harm, so if you head out that door, we want it to be on good terms.”

Sam made a ‘huh’ sort of face, shooting a sidelong glance to his brother.

“The second thing I want to put on the table is that we want you to work with us whether you take a symbiote or not. We don’t know what happened out there that put this world in such danger, but we want to know next time, and we want to help. We want to put our resources behind you, if you choose to continue what you’ve been doing.”

Eyebrows rose high on both Dean and Sam’s face.

“Even if you don’t want to continue what you were doing, we can use you here.”

“Doing what?” Dean asked.

“Good question,” Jack said. Zeus’ pain intensified. 

“Oh,” Daniel said, clutching at his heart, and sending Jack a pained look.

“What is it?” Dean said. “Is it Zeus?”

“Not yet,” Daniel said, closing his eyes. “But soon.”

Feeling a true sense of urgency, Jack said, “In the interest of saving time, Daniel, you talk to Sam, Dean, come over here, I want you to watch something.”

Dean got up willingly enough, even if he face looked guarded. Castiel moved with him. He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, leaned in and spoke something to Dean too quietly for Jack to hear. Whatever it was made Dean nod, and look slightly relieved, and then Castiel was gone.

“Where did he go?” Jack asked.

“To the tank,” Dean said. “He’s checking on Zeus.”

“Why?”

“I thought you had something to say to me,” Dean said.

“I want you to watch something,” Jack said, and he picked up a remote control sitting at the end of the table, and turned the monitor on. Then he hit play. He could hear Daniel speaking to Sam about getting his law degree, maybe helping them understand some of the laws they found themselves on the wrong side of when they were traveling around. Or maybe Sam would rather get his PhD in something. Anything. That they could use someone with his intelligence.

Jack watched as Dean’s eyes grew shuttered. “Hey,” Jack said, hitting the pause button before it could get anywhere, and then leaning in so their conversation could be private. “He’s not saying you’re stupid.”

“Sam’s always been the brains of this outfit,” Dean said, looking mostly proud, but partly angry.

“There’s smart, and there’s smart,” Jack said. “Daniel’s my best friend. He’s got three Ph.D.s and speaks almost thirty languages. You think I don’t hear this shit all the time? That he’s the brains, and I’m the muscle? Do you believe that?”

Dean shook his head.

“That’s right. It’s bullshit. Daniel knows it’s bullshit, and your brother would, too. The difference is that people like us, you and me, we like to get smart by the stuff we do, not the stuff we learn. We rely on people like Daniel, and your Sam, and our Sam, and all the other brainiacs here to help make decisions. Do you want to go back to school?”

“God no,” Dean said.

“Me, either,” Jack said. “So let Sam get smarter in his way, while you get smarter in your way. Got it?”

Dean slowly nodded, his eyes looking a little easier. “Not that I’m denying it, but what says I’m smart in a way that’s useful here?”

“This will,” Jack said, and he hit play again. “Watch it, and tell me what I did wrong.” 

Jack watched, wincing non-stop, as he played the tape of when Simba attacked first Nala, then Daniel, and then Jack. He sent fond thoughts Tana’oa’s way when they merged, thanking him again for the extra strength. Then he was pushing Simba through a wall, and you could hear the gunshot that killed him. Jack turned it off. “Well?” He glanced over and saw that Daniel and Sam were waiting for Dean’s answer.

“First of all, that was impressive. What you could do after you got that thing in you.”

“I am not a thing,” Tana’oa huffed at him. “My name is Tana’oa.”

“Yeah, okay, sorry,” Dean said, then, “Tana what?”

“Thank you,” Jack said. “Daniel likes to name the Goa’uld, sorry, the Companions, is that what we’re going to call them?” He asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded. “Yes. And what is it that I like to do?” he asked, like butter didn’t melt in his mouth.

“Give the Companions stupid names. He names them after gods,” Jack said.

“You named Zeus,” Daniel said.

Frowning at Daniel, Jack said, “Only because he was acting all mightier than thou. But, we’re getting off track. Tell me what I did wrong.” 

“You sure?” Dean asked.

“I’m sure,” Jack said, hoping that finally someone would see all the ways he’d screwed up.

Dean licked his lips, leaned forward and said, “First of all, those people in scrubs, those people who died, they shouldn’t have come out when they heard shots.”

“We’ve run several mock disaster drills since then,” Jack said. 

“You came in running,” Dean said. “You didn’t scope the room out, or see what you were up against first. You also came in insufficiently armed. All you had was a pistol. You knew they’d taken Daniel down, right? That’s why you were already running?”

Jack nodded.

“You should have taken the extra second to get a better weapon. Then, you should have come in low. You just burst through the door, making an easy target. If you’d come in low, you could have missed that first shot, and maybe taken out one of the asses helping this scumbag.”

“Keep going,” Jack said, grimacing. 

“You missed opportunities to confuse them. There were IV poles, gurneys, all sorts of things you could have pushed and thrown to distract them. That might have given you other chances to take them down.”

“Keep going.” 

Dean scrunched his face up as if he didn’t want to keep going.

“I mean it. Keep going.” There was one thing Jack had done that still kept him up at night.

“You brought the scumbags attention to the sl—the companions. He was ignoring them up to then.”

“I completely fucked up,” Jack said.

“You did not,” Daniel said. “You saved my life, and the life of most of the Companions in that tank.”

“They might all be alive if I’d kept my goddamn mouth shut.”

“I had no idea you were still beating yourself up about this,” Daniel said, moving to Jack. “You can’t judge yourself on hindsight. It’s not fair. You ran in there to protect me. And you know Zwanga had orders to kill all the symbiotes. They’d be dead either way.”

“No one faults you for the deaths of either the humans or symbiotes,” Tana’oa said. “No one.”

“I fault myself,” Jack said. 

“What was your primary objective when you went in that room?” Dean asked him.

“To rescue Daniel,” Jack said.

Dean gestured at Daniel. “Objective achieved.”

“Secondary objective?”

“Once I was inside, to figure out what the hell was going on, and then to keep casualties low, which I failed to achieve.”

“Not true,” Daniel argued. “If you hadn’t come in, if you’d taken sufficient time to get better armed, they might have gotten tired of waiting and locked the door, killed me and killed the symbiotes. Or, they could have continued to kill anyone who came in the door, while they waited for you. I know you didn’t want to merge with a symbiote. But you did it, anyway, to save us. Yes, there was some loss of life, but there would have been more if you hadn’t come to help.”

“This why he’s your best friend?” Dean asked, with a small grin curving his lips.

“One of the reasons,” Jack said. He made shooing hands at Daniel. “Go back to whatever you guys were doing. Go.”

Daniel made a face, but he and Sam turned back to their conversation.

Dean leaned in again. “Castiel gives me the same types of pep talks.”

“Not Sam?”

“Sam needs pep talks, too. We got to a point where we weren’t giving such great pep talks to each other.”

Been there, done that, Jack thought.

“Castiel helps?” Jack asked.

Leaning in more, speaking softly, Dean confided, “I never had anyone believe in me like he does. Never.”

“Took a while to believe him?”

“Still don’t most of the time,” Dean said, with a deprecating smile.

“He says you saved the world,” Jack said.

Dean waved him off.

“He says you saved the world,” Jack said again. “He doesn’t strike me as someone who exaggerates to tell a good story.”

“Angels have a skewed way of looking at the world,” Dean finally said.

“Right,” Jack said with a roll of his eyes. 

“What do you do with that tape?” Dean asked.

“Show it to all the military here as a lesson in all the things not to do,” Jack said.

Dean looked impressed by that. “Hey,” he said. “Daniel’s right. You don’t think I’ve fucked up? I’ve been responsible for my share of deaths. A ton more than you probably. But all you can do is get up the next day and get back to it, right? Be grateful if you managed an hour or two of sleep.” 

Jack studied Dean. “Are you sleeping now?”

 

Outtake 3:

This was pure gratuitous I-love-Dean stuff, which my betas suggested I was overdoing. LOL. Plus, the entire scene was a tad ridiculous, I think. I was trying to get the point across that Dean was a good strategist and thought outside the box. Anyhoo, out it went. This one also ends abruptly. On to the outtake:

Whatever Jack was going to say was interrupted by an announcement. “Unscheduled gate activation,” came over the loudspeakers.

“You, come with me.” Jack trusted Dean to respond to a direct order, and was glad to see Dean fall in behind him.

They made their way down to the control room. Hammond was there, along with a gate-room of armed Marines. Hammond acknowledged Jack, directed him to the mike, then gave Dean a nod. “Dean.”

“Sir,” Dean said.

“Who is it?” Jack asked. “Who’s out?”

“SG-5, 10, and 12, and then Dr. Jackson and the team he left with,” Davis told him.

Jack’s heart clenched for a second, praying it wasn’t Daniel looking for assistance.

“I’ve got Evan Lorne’s ID, sir,” Davis said.

“Open the iris,” Hammond commanded. 

Instead of anyone arriving through the gate, they got an audio transmission. “We need assistance. We were attacked the minute we got through the gate. My team’s been taken, and I’m wounded. I know Parrish took a hit.”

Jack glanced at Hammond, and Hammond nodded. “Pull a team together, Colonel.” 

That was when Jack connected the dots and realized his team wasn't available. “Well, crap,” he said. He glanced at Davis. “Get someone to bring a couple healing thingies.” 

Davis smiled grimly and left to comply.

“You’re coming with me,” he told Dean. He looked around and saw Brian Waite and Jeff Morrison, ready for orders. “Gear up.” Dean followed Brian and Jeff into the small room off the main Gateroom, grabbing weapons and vests.

As Jack moved away, Hammond spoke into the microphone. “Major Lorne, you’ll get your help as soon as humanly possible. Perhaps you should come through the gate so your wounds can be attended to.”

“No, sir,” Lorne said. “I want to stay and help get my team members back.”

“If you’re injured,” Hammond said, “you’ll slow them down.”

“I’m fine, sir.” His tone was implacable, and Jack watched Hammond acknowledge it.

“Shut down the gate on your side, Major, and your help will be on its way.”

“They’ve probably already heard me open the gate, sir, and be heading this way. Whoever comes through will be coming in hot. They’re not that advanced, but they do have basic projectile weapons.”

“Understood.”

The gate shut down. Someone raced in with two Goa’uld healing devices and two ribbon devices. He handed one of each to Dean, then split the last set between Jeff and Brian.

“What are these?” Dean asked.

“Zeus will tell you,” Jack said. 

SG-4 appeared, heavily armed. They were the search and rescue team now that SG-3 had shifted to bodyguard duties.

“Looks like the gang’s all here,” Jack said. He glanced at Dean, saw that he had the ribbon device on, and had that listening look on his face Jack could recognize as a Companion/host conversation.

Davis was dialing up the gate address. Jack did up his own vest, clipping the M-5 to it. Dean moved close to him. “Can I clarify a couple of points?”

“Sure,” Jack said.

“Main objective?”

“Bring our men home.” 

“Orders about collateral damage?”

Jack gave Dean a look at that question and a light bulb went off over his head. “Acceptable, but keep it to a minimum.”

“Got it.”

Jack saw the implacable resolve on Dean’s face and knew the man would get the job done, even without the angel. It was hard to remember, sometimes, that Dean and Sam had been fighting a war for years. And given the data Carter had found, there had been a lot of civilian casualties along the way. Not that that was Dean and Sam’s fault; it was a side effect of war. People died. Jack got that. A lot of his soldiers got that; but just as many didn’t. 

Daniel didn’t. Well, he did, but he fought it tooth and nail. If Daniel were with him, they’d go through that gate and Daniel’s first priority would be to try to find a way to be friends. If that didn’t work, he’d want to parley. What Daniel didn’t always recognize, or at least not until it was way too late, was that there were times when being friends and trying to negotiate made everything worse, and resulted in worse casualties than if you’d just gone in guns blazing.

It was the first time Jack had thought about it, but the Stargate program had never really had a team whose purpose was to go in with guns blazing. An extraction team. A strike team. Not gathering intelligence, not writing treaties, or exploring cultural treasures. In and out. Then, like in this case, if Daniel, or whoever, wanted to go and try to make friends, they could, but they’d do it from a position of power, not when their people’s lives lay in the balance.

Jack checked to make sure everyone was ready, even as he was still furiously thinking. Dean and Sam had, through the wackiest of circumstances, jumped head-first into the SGC program, and they were both creating opportunities neither he nor Daniel had even thought of before.

“Let’s go, and be ready. They might be waiting for us,” Jack said loudly. He gestured for the gate to be opened, and they all waited a safe distance away for the wave. Brian and Jeff took the front position, Jack had two of SG-4 go next, he and Dean, and then the other two members of SG-4 last in formation. With another gesture, weapons at the ready, everyone went through the event horizon.

*****

They were safe, which was a good thing. They were still on the planet, though, which was a bad thing. On the other hand, no one was dead, which was a great thing, although Parrish was pretty damn close. The healing devices weren’t quite up to undoing the damage of too much blood loss. Unfortunately, the gate was surrounded by angry natives, which was never a good thing. Jack cursed under his breath. 

Dean had handed over his healing device to Brian from SG-3, and he and Jeff had healed everyone else who’d been hurt, including Jack. He had taken a hit in his leg when they’d first come through, zigging when he should have zagged.

Dean was crouched next to Jack as they looked through the copse of trees to the two to three dozen men surrounding the gate. Parrish let out another moan, and Lorne said, “Colonel, if we don’t get Dave through the gate soon, he’s going to die. He’s lost too much blood.”

“We can’t carry a wounded man through that,” Jack said, chin pointing at the noisy throng. “We’ll all be killed.” He found himself watching Dean, curious as to what he was thinking. There was no doubt something was brewing behind those green eyes of his. “Ideas?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Castiel!” he yelled.

It took about ten seconds but Castiel appeared, looking around himself curiously.

“What took you so long?” Dean said.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. “You are on another planet, Dean.”

Dean grinned at him. “Whatever. Hey, can you either heal this guy, or just take him back to the base?” He walked Castiel over to where Dave Parrish lay dying on the ground.

“He is very seriously injured,” Castiel said.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Dean responded.

“Cursing, Dean,” Castiel chided.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll work on it.”

Jack bit back a laugh. Now that Castiel was here, he had complete faith that Parrish would be okay. He did laugh when Castiel smacked Dean in the arm with one of his wings.

“I can’t swear, but you can hit me?” Dean asked. “How is that fair?”

Castiel chose not to answer him, instead picking up Parrish as if he were no more than a child. “I will take him back to Dr. Fraiser and assist her in healing him.” To Lorne, directly, he said, “Do not fear; he will survive.”

“Thanks,” Lorne said, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Castiel nodded his head. “Do you require additional assistance?” he asked Dean.

“Nah, we’re good. Thanks.”

With another nod, Castiel blinked out.

“What do you mean, we’re good?” Barry, the sergeant with SG4 asked him in hostile tones. “Why didn’t you have him kill all those people out there, or just bring us all home?” 

Dean spun and glared at him. “Because I’m not some freaking damsel in distress he needs to rescue. Besides, he’s an angel. I’m not about to ask him to kill people; angels don’t kill people.” Then, surprisingly, he winced. “Well, okay, that’s not strictly true, I mean, they can get into smiting in a big way, but he only did that when he was ordered to do it, and not even always then.”

“You mean when you ordered him to?” Barry said.

“No,” Dean snapped. “I’m not Cas’ boss. It was his boss,” and Dean pointed up, “who is, by the way, a total douche bag, who told him to do that kind of shit.”

“Are you saying God is a douche bag?” Lorne asked, affronted.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. “Look. I don’t believe in God, and if you do, that’s your business. All I know is that Cas was taking orders from someone, until he wasn’t anymore, and then he was helping me.”

“And why is that, exactly?” Barry said, his tone shifting to suspicious now. 

Dean’s lips tightened. “You know what? Forget it. Just hear me when I say that I am never going to ask Cas to kill people who are just fighting to protect their world.”

“Even to save your life?” Barry demanded.

“He knows I’m not in danger.”

“What?” Lieutenant Jaworski said. “How is this not you being in danger?” He gestured toward the gate. “How the hell are we supposed to get through that?”

“Call for the fucking angel, that’s how,” Barry muttered.

In seconds, Barry was up against the wall, Dean’s arm against his throat. “You have issues with me, fine, I’ll take it out back with you anytime. But don’t you dare disrespect Castiel, or I’ll rip your heart out. Are we clear?”

“Get the fuck off me,” Barry yelled. His eyes glowed as a sign of his symbiote not being any happier about the situation. Barry was trying to get loose, but wasn’t getting anywhere. Jack held everyone else back, wanting to see this through, wanting Dean to have a chance to set some ground rules.

“Are we clear?” Dean said, pushing harder. 

Barry was pissed as shit about it, but he spit out, “Yes.”

Dean let off. “Yeah, right. When we get back, you and I have a date down in the gym.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Jack snorted. Obviously Barry hadn’t been down in the gym lately.

“You idiot,” Jaworski said to Barry. “He took down all of SG-3, all of them, at the same time.”

Barry looked half nervous and half belligerent. Jack was looking forward to that smackdown, too. Daniel would totally scold Jack for it, but sometimes respect had to be earned by fists. It was why, even though Daniel was the System Lord, there were still some idiot soldiers who didn’t think much of him. Fortunately they never did anything about it because they knew they’d get Jack’s and Teal’c’s boots up their ass so far they’d be whistling farts. 

Lorne frowned at them all, but asked, echoing Jaworski’s question. “I am curious about why you think Cas wouldn’t assume you were in danger. I don't see how we'll get through the ring without killing them or us.”

“They’re just people,” Dean said, as if genuinely confused by Lorne’s question. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Jaworski hissed.

“There’re only thirty or so men down there. That’s only three of them to each one of us. We’re smarter, stronger, and we’re better armed.” 

“How do you know we’re smarter?” Lorne asked.

“Because they’re all at the gate,” Dean said. “If they were smarter, they’d post a couple down there to make us think we could get by. Then they’d take us by surprise. But I haven’t seen any movement anywhere. Have you?” he asked Jack.

Lorne glanced at Jack as Jack shook his head. “No. Nobody.”

“Like I said. Stupid,” Dean said. “Now we know exactly what we’re dealing with.”

Lorne shot Jack another look, as if he was wondering why Jack was letting Dean run the show, but Jack ignored it. He knew that while a lot of rumors about Dean and Sam had circulated the base, most people had no idea of what Dean was capable of. No time like the present to give him a chance to shine.

“And I have an idea,” Dean said, holding up his arm that was wrapped in gold coils. He shot Jack a look.

“Do tell,” Jack said.

“These things can send people flying, right?”

Jack nodded. He’d taken a trip or two into a hard surface himself.

“Let me try something.” The device turned on. “You get what I’m talking about?” That had been directed at Zeus as his eyes glowed briefly. 

Jack could feel the power of the device, but he wasn’t yet sure what Dean was doing. “Talk,” he said to Dean.

“Okay,” Dean said to the two men still glowering at him. “Try to get to me.”

Barry and Jaworski came at him, but when they got to within five feet, they bounced off. 

Dean grinned at them. “Try to shoot me.”

Barry had his gun out, and Lorne snapped, “Leg, sergeant.”

Looking disappointed, Barry shot at Dean’s leg. The bullet hit the invisible shield, bounced a little, making it lose its momentum, and then fell to the floor. “Try behind me,” Dean said. “Try all around, see how close you can get.”

This time Jack did it, using his shoulder to test the shield. Why the hell they hadn’t figured they could use the ribbon devices like this before was pissing him the hell off.

“I never even thought of it,” Tana’oa confessed.

“That makes two of us,” Jack said.

“I’m going to push it out,” Dean said, “try to make it bigger. We need to see if the two ribbon devices we have are large enough to protect us all.”

Jeff turned his on as well, standing a few feet to Dean’s side.

“I’ll stay outside of it so I can test it,” Jack said. “Try to fit the rest of you inside the shield.”

Dean let his drop for a moment as everyone crowded in then both he and Jeff activated their devices. The power of the two of them shoved Jack right into a tree. “Ow.”

“Sorry, sir,” Jeff and Dean said in unison. 

Jack brushed tree detritus off of his ass, waving their apologies off. It had been an impressive show. The two devices together were more powerful than either alone.

“I’m thinking we walk down there,” Dean said, “dial the gate and go home. Piece of cake.”

Even Barry gave him a begrudgingly impressed look.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack said. “Let’s go.”

And it was as easy as that. The natives shot at them futilely the entire time, but everything just hit the shield and slid off. A few seconds later, Lorne dialed home. 

“Make sure the gate is covered so no freak lucky shot gets through,” Jack advised.

Jeff made a slight change in his position. Jack signaled for Dean to shut his down and for him and the soldiers with him to go through the gate. When they were through, Jeff let everyone covered by his shield jump in until only Jack, Brian and Jeff remained. 

“Not sure if it’s a good idea to go through with the shield on,” Jack said.

“You go,” Jeff said.

“I don’t think so,” Jack said. “We go together.”

“Don’t make me push you, because I will,” Jeff said. “You and Brian go. I’ll wait for a moment no one is shooting, and be right behind you.”

“I hate that you guys think you can boss me around,” Jack groused, even as he jumped through the gate. By the time he was walking down the ramp, Brian and Jeff were there as well, and the gate shut down.

Hammond was waiting for them. “I see you’ve all returned unharmed.”

“Thanks to Dean,” Jack said.

“All I ask in reward is all your women and booze,” Dean said. “Wait, do I get paid for this?”

“Something we need to discuss,” Hammond said. “Everyone to the infirmary, then I’d like to see you in my office, Colonel.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack said. Dean looked worried, so Jack clapped him on the back. “You did great out there.”

“You really did,” Brian said. “Why didn’t we know those ribbon devices could do that?” He sounded really peeved.

“Infirmary,” Jack said, pushing Dean a little. SG-4 and his half of SG-3 were already on the way. 

“Then can we finish our conversation from before?” Dean asked.

Outtake 4:

This was just a goofy scene trying to deal with all the Winchester Gospel porn that is online. I figured it would have to come up sometime. But then I decided to cut it. I think it maybe opened up a whole can of worms I didn't want to have to keep referencing. Who knows. Anyhoo, here it is, on to the outtake:

 

“In a moment.”

Jack waited to see what Castiel wanted. He was surprised when Castiel handed him a book. “What is this?” He looked at the cover and saw it was titled: A Woman in White.

“This is a secret. Dean might not like that I am sharing it with you, but I believe there should be one person here who truly understands what they have been through. This is only the first in a set of books that will one day be known as the Winchester Gospels.”

Jack almost dropped it. “What?”

“There is a prophet who has recorded Dean and Sam’s life, how they fought all things supernatural, how they finally defeated Lucifer. Everything they said, and thought, is in those books.”

Jack made as if to hand it back. “That’s too much for me to know. I saw how angry Dean got when Zeus was sharing facts of his life. He wouldn’t want me knowing this.”

Castiel pushed it back toward him. “I will tell him what I have done, then, and let him decide. And do not fear, no one else will be able to read it. They will simply see what they expect to see.”

Jack looked at the book in his hand, overwhelmed at the trust Castiel was paying him. “I want you to ask him before I even read this one.” He held it out for Castiel. “I mean it. I want him to trust me because he can, not because I’ve fooled him into thinking it.”

The book vanished from sight, and Jack liked to think he was seeing a light of approval in Castiel’s eyes. “If you see this book again, it will be because Dean has agreed,” Castiel said. “And Sam. This is his decision as well.”

“Tell him I’ll understand if he says no. No hard feelings.”

“I will.”

“Do we understand each other?” Jack asked Castiel.

“I believe we do,” Castiel answered.

*****

“Hey, Jack?” Dean asked from across the room, interrupting his conversation with Daniel. “Can Sam and I talk to the two of you for a moment?”

Jack looked around and noticed that Bobby and Castiel were gone. “Castiel take him home?”

Dean nodded.

Jack glanced at Carter and Teal’c. “Can we have a minute?” As Carter and Teal'c left, he noticed that both Dean and Sam held copies of the book Castiel had tried to give him. Jack sat down, pulling Daniel down next to him. Dean and Sam sat directly across from them.

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked.

Dean shot his book across the table to Daniel. Daniel picked it up and opened it, frowning. “I don’t understand. Is this about you?”

Sam nodded. He looked at Dean, and Dean looked back. “Go ahead,” Dean said, as if daring Sam to figure out a way to explain it.

“Okay, look, you already know our lives were kind of crazy, right?”

Daniel nodded cautiously. 

“So, there was this prophet,” Sam said.

“The prophet Chuck,” Dean added with a wry grin. “Really squirrely.”

“Yeah, so anyway, he wrote everything down that happened to us. When he did it, he thought he was writing fiction.”

“But, he wasn’t,” Dean said. He pointed at the book in Daniel’s hand. “That’s our life.”

“Just one chapter of it. There are dozens of books,” Sam said with a grimace.

“It’s everything we thought, ate, did, had sex with, everything,” Dean said.

“Castiel thought someone here should know about what was really going on,” Jack told Daniel. “And I’m assuming that you guys agree,” he said to the two Winchesters.

“Sort of,” Dean said. “We’re only giving you the first book, and then we’ll see. These books, they…we did some…”

“We did some terrible things,” Sam said. “I did some terrible things, and I’m not really ready for anyone to read that stuff.”

“The problem,” Dean said, “is that anyone can buy those books. We told Chuck…”

“Actually, I threatened to seriously hurt Chuck,” interrupted Sam.

“But he’s hard to kill because he’s protected by an archangel,” Dean threw in.

“Still?” Sam asked. “You think? I thought all the angels lift except Cas.”

“You willing to take that chance? They killed Castiel, remember.”

Sam winced. “Anyway, if anyone googles us…” He sighed.

“They’re going to find a lot of porn,” Dean said.

“What?” Jack said. He’d thought he was doing fine following along, until that last line.

“These books are sort of cult favorites and there’s a bunch of wackos who read them, and they write stories about us.”

“Wait, wait,” Jack said. “Is this guy still writing? Is he going to be writing about this? This program?” His head was swimming with rampant security breaches.

“No, no, he’s done,” Dean said. “Castiel said that once Lucifer was dead, the show was over.”

“I really hate it when you talk about Lucifer,” Jack pointed out.

“Tell me about it,” Sam muttered.

“What kind of porn?” Daniel asked.

Sam and Dean both flinched. 

Jack’s eyebrows went up. “Fess up.”

“They pair up different people. A lot of them pair me and Sam up,” Dean said, his face scrunched up.

“You’re brothers,” Daniel said in shock.

“Yeah, they think it’s hot,” Dean said. “They pair me and Castiel up a lot.”

“And me and Lucifer,” Sam said with a very long sigh.

“Just about every sexual permutation and pairing, including orgies, it’s all there. Sam and I can’t figure out how the hell we were supposed to actually do any hunting with all the sex we were getting.”

“They have conventions where people come dressed like us, pretending to be us.”

“This is so fucked,” Jack said.

“Anyway,” Sam said, not arguing at all. “I just wanted to warn you in case Mr. Simms, or anyone else googles me, and finds me having sex with the devil, or my brother, or both at the same time.”

Dean ran a hand down his face. “We’ll totally get it if you think it’s a bit much to deal with. We sort of thought you should know what you’re getting with us.”

“Can’t Castiel take that stuff off the internet?” Daniel asked.

“Not without taking down the internet,” Dean said. “I already asked him. He says it’s too invasive.”

“We could order cease and desist orders to all the sites,” Jack said. “I’m sure a couple heavy hitting lawyers could scare the shit out of them.” He’d have to find a lawyer he could trust to sic on them. Maybe Paul Davis would know someone.

“Are you sure you want us reading these?” Daniel said, holding up the book. “I have to admit I’m curious as to the type of life you lead, but not at your expense.”

“Nah, it’s okay if you read that one, and maybe we’ll let you read more.”

“We can’t really stop you from buying them,” Sam said, “but we’re hoping you won’t.”

“And I’m sure you’re both going to look up this shit on the internet, but just remember that none of that stuff is real, okay? No one’s having sex with anyone.”

“You have sex with everyone,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, but not with you. Not with Castiel, or Bobby, or Gabriel. God, like I’d want to have sex with that fucker.”

“Gross,” Sam said. His body shook with a mock shiver.

Dean slid his book to Jack. “Castiel said he put a spell on those books so no one else can read them. So, enjoy!” He stood, a weird look on his face, like he was signing his death warrant.

“Dean, Sam,” Daniel said, tapping the book. “I appreciate your trust, Jack and I both do. I know you’re worried about what we’ll read, and I would imagine you’re both a little nervous that it will change our opinion of you. It won’t. Because everything that happened to you led you to us, and we’re the better for it.”

“What he said,” Jack said, always glad that Daniel had a way with words.

“How many books are there?” Daniel asked.

“About a hundred,” Dean said. He tapped the table, then looked at Sam. “Want to go get something to eat?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He looked back at Jack and Daniel.

Daniel held out the book. “You can take it back, and I won’t give it another thought.”

Maybe it was because he offered, but Sam shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I trust you guys. Cas trusts you guys.”

“Of course Cas trusts winos on the street, so who knows what the fuck’s going on in his head,” Dean added with a wise-ass grin. With that remark, the two of them left the conference room.

Jack had to add something. “Castiel says that in the future these will be called the Winchester Gospel.”

Daniel blinked at him.

“So, you wanna look them up on the internet?” Jack had to see that shit for himself.

Daniel smirked at him. “Oh, I think we have to, and,” he added more seriously, “until we can figure out a way to counter this, we need to come up with some handy excuses for it, if anyone else finds it.”

Jack wheeled himself over to the computer on the far wall, signed in, and pulled up google.

*****

They only lasted about fifteen minutes before they found themselves turning away with twin disturbed looks on their faces. “How do they deal?” Jack asked. “It’s like watching a train wreck.” 

“I agree,” Daniel said. “This feels so invasive. And I have no idea how we’ll explain this to someone who finds it because they’re curious about Sam or Dean.”

Jack had one idea. “Castiel? Are you around?”

The room was full with wings a second later. Serious blue eyes stared at them both. “You have need of me?”

Daniel smiled at Jack and then turned to Castiel. “I know Dean said you couldn’t take all of this off the internet, but are you able to just affect the computers here? Could you make it so that any time someone tries to look up anything about Sam or Dean they are unsuccessful?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Like send them to some crazy site, like a kid’s place, Blue Cube or whatever that is.”

“I do not understand what Blue Cube is, but I believe I can ensure that no one here will find what they are looking for.”

“It won’t stop people doing it at home,” Daniel said with a sigh, “but if they come in the next day and try to show someone, it won’t work. That’s something, anyway.”

“Meanwhile, we’ll have to come up with some great reason as to why Dean and Sam are both having so much sex on line,” Jack said. He eyed Castiel. “Some of it with you.”

“I do not believe there is much written about Sam and I having sex. These people seem quite focused on Dean and I becoming romantically involved.” Castiel looked like the whole thing was a complete mystery to him.

“You’ve read some of it?” Daniel asked.

“Dean insisted I see for myself,” Castiel said.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“I believe he was hoping I could stop it.”

“But you can’t?”

“The internet is very hard to control, even for an angel,” Castiel said.

“Hmph,” Jack said. Who knew there was something out there stronger than angels? “So you can do this?”

“It is already done,” Castiel told him, then he vanished.

Daniel went back to the computer and tried to google Sam Winchester. He started to snicker. “Castiel has more of a sense of humor than he lets on.”

“Why?” Jack asked, walking over. “Where did he direct you?”

“A Wikipedia site, on the phrase ‘mind your own business’.”

Jack laughed out loud at that. “Gotta love an angel with a sense of irony.” He glanced at his watch, decided he had time for a piece of pie and a cup of coffee, then a couple more hours of work, then he’d pick up Sara and they’d head home for dinner. 

Outtake 5: 

This was blabbing among the team about leaving Earth for Atlantis. It's a shorter one, and maybe sort of boring, so sorry about that. LOL. On to the outtake:

 

"How would this work?" Sam asked. SG-1 had gathered in Daniel's office, at Jack's urging, to talk. "Would we still work here? Live off planet, but come here every day to work? There aren't any planets we know of that have the ability to support the type of laboratories and work we have here."

Daniel sighed. "I don't know, Sam. All I know is that General Hammond doesn't think we're safe here anymore, and I agree with him. But I never thought we'd end up being kicked off our own planet."

Junior sent a crooning apology to Daniel.

"I wouldn't change a thing, Junior," Daniel said. "I just wish I could have you without having to leave."

Daniel could still sense that Junior was cringing about the entire thing.

"Part of it depends on where we end up," Jack said. "If Castiel can actually open wormholes anytime he wants it will be easier. We can't exactly use the wormhole like our front door."

"Do you believe you will find the address to Atlantis?" Teal'c asked Daniel.

"Don't forget," Jack said dryly, "that it might be the sunken city of Atlantis. It might not be habitable."

"It would be an adventure, though," Tana'oa said to the group.

"And having a new place to explore might feel more like leaving on an exploratory mission," Sam said, "rather than being put out of sight, out of mind."

"You know you don't have to go," Daniel told her. "At least not yet."

"You're my team," Sam said staunchly. "And besides, Sean would have to go, and I don't plan to stay here alone."

"At least she said us first," Jack said sarcastically, prompting a grin from Sam.

"Have they discovered the identity of the Goa'uld in the newspaper?" Teal'c asked.

"No," Jack said. "Although I'm guessing it's probably a real Goa'uld, or maybe a Tok'ra, because none of the Companions are unaccounted for." He leaned back in his chair. "I like my house," Jack finished on a sigh.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Daniel said.

Jack waved him off. "I get it, Daniel, I wouldn't give up Tana'oa anymore than you would have given up Junior."

"Have you told Sara yet?" Then Daniel grimaced. "Sorry, stupid question." There'd been no time to tell anyone. He and Jack had gone right from the meeting with Hammond into this one. They had intended to go talk to Rodney, but decided to have a team meeting first.

"Okay," Jack said, "we know we have a mole, so do we keep this quiet, or spread the word? We know the mole can't be a hosted human, so how do we know which people without Companions can come with us?"

"You can't expect people to actually move to another planet without advance warning. They'll have things to take care of," Daniel said. "It's not like we can open the wormhole and kick them through." 

"What will happen if Dean and Sam choose not to come?" Teal'c asked.

Jack grimaced. "Let's not go there until we have to."

"Maybe us leaving Earth will take care of the mole. Maybe that was their end game. Is that possible? And Jack," Daniel continued, "who will Hammond replace you with?"

Sam's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

Jack scowled and said, "Sooner or later someone would complain that someone fully human should be the second in command. If something happened to Hammond, I'd be the boss, and there are too many people, clearly, who would object to that."

"Are we just going to go along with it?" Sam asked. "Maybe we should be fighting to stay. They've let Teal'c stay here for years."

"That was before there were so many of us, and with so much power," Daniel said. "If we wanted to take this place over, we could. We could probably rule the world if we wanted to."

"You could really be the System Lord," Jack said. "You'd do a better job than most of the bozos out there."

"Thanks but no thanks," Daniel said. "Does anyone know other than us at this point?" He glanced at Jack. "Has Tana'oa let any of the other Companions know?"

"Tana'oa?" Jack said. "Junior's the blabbermouth around this joint."

"Hey!" Junior complained.

Daniel grinned. "Let's not tell anyone yet. Well, we'll have to tell Rodney and John, I suppose. Rodney and I can focus all our energies trying to locate Atlantis. Despite not knowing anything about it, assuming it's habitable, I'd much rather go someplace like that than the Alpha Site, or have to depend on the hospitality of some of our allies."

"We could always go live with the Tok'ra," Sam suggested.

"Bite your tongue," Jack snapped.

Sam grinned at him.

"Bra'tac would welcome us on Chulak," Teal'c said.

"Too many chances of letting the wrong kind of Jaffa have access to Daniel," Jack countered.

"We might want to let Castiel know," Daniel suggested.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just in case it leaks. Castiel could calm all the Companions down easily."

"So could you," Jack said staunchly.

"Yes, but he could calm down the humans, too," Daniel pointed out.

"Maybe," Jack said. "Just remember if we tell Castiel, we have to tell Dean, because we know Castiel won't keep it a secret from him. And also remember, the more people that know, the more chance it will leak." 

"Castiel's the one more likely to say something out of school than Dean, just because he won't understand the need for secrecy," Daniel said.

"I'll impress that fact on him," Jack said. "In the meantime," he said to Sam, "start making a list of equipment and personnel we'd need to take with us. Teal'c, can you do the same, focusing on weapons?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said, as Teal'c nodded gravely. 

"Work with Rodney, but don't tell him why we're focusing so much on Atlantis," Jack told Daniel.

"He's a smart guy," Daniel said with a frown. "He's going to figure it out."

"Let him," Jack said. "The first person he'll tell is Sheppard, and Sheppard will tell him to keep his mouth shut. I'll tell Dean and Castiel." He sighed again and said, "Fuck a duck. We'll need to take someone who can deliver a baby," he said. With a look at Daniel, he said, "And that doesn't mean you."

Daniel let out a snort. "I agree." He'd had his fill of delivering babies, and he wanted someone with some serious expertise on hand to deliver Jack and Sara's children.

"I'll add an OB to the list," Sam said, "but Sara might have to come here for visits."

"I am not looking forward to that conversation," Jack said. "Okay, we tell as few people as we can, but let each other know if someone else knows. We'll end up telling Sheppard and McKay, Dean and Castiel, Lorne and Mitchell, Janet Fraser, and Sean and Sara," he added on with a quick look at Sam. "That's a shit load of people, and the chances of this staying a secret are nil, but we'll just have to chance it. I'd just as soon have a destination in mind before we break the news to everyone else."

Daniel nodded. "Sam, you'll talk to Sean, yes?"

Sam nodded yes.

"Teal'c, you and I can talk to Janet and, I'm guessing, Barak?"

"I agree. They might choose to accompany us."

"That would suit me just fine," Jack said. "I'll tackle Sheppard, Lorne and Mitchell, and Daniel, I guess you might as well tell McKay."

Daniel grimaced. "Hopefully that won't make him less willing to help me."

"I suspect that Dr. McKay will welcome the opportunity to move someplace safer after what has just occurred."

"Good point," Daniel said, with a smile for Teal'c. He wondered where they'd end up, what their lives would look like on another planet, and was grateful he'd have Teal'c to depend on. He thought back to the original conversation when Teal'c asked him to be his warrior mate, and all the events that happened since then. If he'd said no, he'd never have ended up with Junior, discovered an entire race of loving creatures, and found a way to help them defeat the Goa'uld. Amazing how one thing followed the next, including this current challenge of being asked to leave the land of their birth. Well, most of their births, at any rate. 

 

Outtake 6:

Not really an outtake at all, just a Dr. Seuss poem that happened to be Tana'oa's favorite. Enjoy!!

An ode to the Unfriendly Goa'uld (according to Tana'oa)  
On the far-away island of Sala-ma-Sond,  
Yertle the Turtle was king of the pond.  
A nice little pond. It was clean. It was neat.  
The water was warm. There was plenty to eat.  
The turtles had everything turtles might need.  
And they were all happy. Quite happy indeed.  
They were... until Yertle, the king of them all,  
Decided the kingdom he ruled was too small.  
"I'm ruler", said Yertle, "of all that I see.  
But I don't see enough. That's the trouble with me.  
With this stone for a throne, I look down on my pond  
But I cannot look down on the places beyond.  
This throne that I sit on is too, too low down.  
It ought to be higher!" he said with a frown.  
"If I could sit high, how much greater I'd be!  
What a king! I'd be ruler of all that I see!"  
And Yertle, the Turtle King, gave a command.  
He ordered nine turtles to swim to his stone  
And, using these turtles, he built a new throne.  
He made each turtle stand on another one's back  
And he piled them all up in a nine-turtle stack.  
And then Yertle climbed up. He sat down on the pile.  
What a wonderful view! He could see 'most a mile!  
"All mine!" Yertle cried. "Oh, the things I now rule!  
I'm the king of a cow! And I'm the king of a mule!  
I'm the king of a house! And, what's more, beyond that  
I'm the king of a blueberry bush and a cat!  
I'm Yertle the Turtle! Oh, marvelous me!  
For I am the ruler of all that I see!"  
And all through the morning, he sat up there high  
Saying over and over, "A great king am I!"  
Until 'long about noon. Then he heard a faint sigh.  
"What's that?" snapped the king,and he looked down the stack.  
And he saw, at the bottom, a turtle named Mack.  
Just a part of his throne. And this plain little turtle  
Looked up and he said, "Beg your pardon, King Yertle.  
I've pains in my back and my shoulders and knees.  
How long must we stand here, Your Majesty, please?"  
"SILENCE!" the King of the Turtles barked back.  
"I'm king, and you're only a turtle named Mack."  
"You stay in your place while I sit here and rule.  
I'm the king of a cow! And I'm the king of a mule!  
I'm the king of a house! And a bush! And a cat!  
But that isn't all. I'll do better than that!  
My throne shall be higher!" his royal voice thundered,  
"So pile up more turtles! I want 'bout two hundred!"  
"Turtles! More turtles!" he bellowed and brayed.  
And the turtles 'way down in the pond were afraid.  
They trembled. They shook. But they came. They obeyed.  
From all over the pond, they came swimming by dozens.  
Whole families of turtles, with uncles and cousins.  
And all of them stepped on the head of poor Mack.  
One after another, they climbed up the stack.  
Then Yertle the Turtle was perched up so high,  
He could see forty miles from his throne in the sky!  
"Hooray!" shouted Yertle. "I'm the king of the trees!  
I'm king of the birds! And I'm king of the bees!  
I'm king of the butterflies! King of the air!  
Ah, me! What a throne! What a wonderful chair!  
I'm Yertle the Turtle! Oh, marvelous me!  
For I am the ruler of all that I see!"  
Then again, from below, in the great heavy stack,  
Came a groan from that plain little turtle named Mack.  
"Your Majesty, please... I don't like to complain,  
But down here below, we are feeling great pain.  
I know, up on top you are seeing great sights,  
But down here at the bottom we, too, should have rights.  
We turtles can't stand it. Our shells will all crack!  
Besides, we need food. We are starving!" groaned Mack.  
"You hush up your mouth!" howled the mighty King Yertle.  
"You've no right to talk to the world's highest turtle.  
I rule from the clouds! Over land! Over sea!  
There's nothing, no, NOTHING, that's higher than me!"  
But, while he was shouting, he saw with surprise  
That the moon of the evening was starting to rise  
Up over his head in the darkening skies.  
"What's THAT?" snorted Yertle. "Say, what IS that thing  
That dares to be higher than Yertle the King?  
I shall not allow it! I'll go higher still!  
I'll build my throne higher! I can and I will!  
I'll call some more turtles. I'll stack 'em to heaven!  
I need 'bout five thousand, six hundred and seven!"  
But, as Yertle, the Turtle King, lifted his hand  
And started to order and give the command,  
That plain little turtle below in the stack,  
That plain little turtle whose name was just Mack,  
Decided he'd taken enough. And he had.  
And that plain little lad got a bit mad.  
And that plain little Mack did a plain little thing.  
He burped!  
And his burp shook the throne of the king!  
And Yertle the Turtle, the king of the trees,  
The king of the air and the birds and the bees,  
The king of a house and a cow and a mule...  
Well, that was the end of the Turtle King's rule!  
For Yertle, the King of all Sala-ma-Sond,  
Fell off his high throne and fell Plunk! in the pond!  
And today the great Yertle, that Marvelous he,  
Is King of the Mud. That is all he can see.  
And the turtles, of course... all the turtles are free  
As turtles and, maybe, all creatures should be.

by Dr. Seuss


End file.
